La nuit où j'ai tout perdu
by Norya
Summary: Sirius Black se souvient de la nuit d'Halloween 1981 qui a vu mourir James et Lily Potter... OneShot


**La nuit où j'ai tout perdu…**

_De nombreuses semaines ont passé depuis cette nuit d'Halloween, probablement trop pour que je puisse les compter. Ici, dans cette cellule glauque d'Azkaban, je ne suis pas encore devenu fou. Patmol vient m'aider chaque fois que c'est nécessaire mais mon cœur et mon âme sont toujours en alerte et je reste fixé sur mon objectif : trouver un moyen de m'évader. _

_Cette nuit me revient sans cesse en mémoire, c'est presque une obsession mais je recherche aussi ce souvenir. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas, de toute façon, me l'enlever parce qu'il est terrible. Je ne dois pas oublier tous ces événements ; je dois rester moi-même pour que la vérité soit révélée et que la justice soit faite…_

Comme à mon habitude depuis une semaine que le sort Fidelitas avait été lancé, je sortis, ce soir là, visiter James et Lily ainsi que Peter. Mais cette nuit-là, un pressentiment, une espèce de malaise indescriptible m'accompagna.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la cachette de Peter, il avait disparu. Avait-il pu être enlevé par les Mangemorts ? Je m'affolai…Mais alors ? James et Lily ne pouvaient être qu'en danger. Je connaissais Peter, il avait de la volonté, mais n'était pas suffisamment fort pour résister aux pressions et à ce qui pouvait être tenté pour lui faire révéler l'emplacement de la cachette des Potter…James et Lily étaient donc en danger, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

J'allais me précipiter dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow quand un détail me frappa. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? Inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu advenir de Peter, je n'avais pas remarqué, sur le moment, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte dans la maison. Peu de choses avaient disparu, comme si Peter était parti précipitamment. « Cela n'a pas de sens », songeai-je immédiatement, « pourquoi serait-il parti ? »

Bien entendu, je pensai immédiatement à la peur qui l'aurait poussé à fuir mais pourtant je savais qu'il était plutôt en sécurité dans sa cachette. Peur d'une attaque, peur de sa responsabilité de Gardien du Secret…Peter avait toujours eu peur de nombreuses choses lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, mis à part les rats. Il avait encore des peurs, comme tout le monde, mais il avait progressé et mûri, surtout ces derniers temps. Il tremblait moins, semblait plus sûr de lui et je m'étais souvent demandé ce qui avait permis ce changement. Mais j'étais loin de la vérité…

En sortant de la cachette vide de Peter, je tournai ces idées dans ma tête et un mauvais pressentiment commença à monter en moi : « non, ce n'est pas imaginable. Il n'a pu faire cela ! » Et si jamais ce départ était prévu ? Remus et moi étions les seuls à connaître sa cachette. Et si jamais ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qu'il craignait mais l'un de nous ? Et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela ! S'il avait peur de notre réaction, c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave, de terrible. Il ne m'avait pas fallu trois secondes pour réaliser tout cela. En un éclair, je me précipitai vers Godric's Hollow pour alerter James et Lily et les mettre en sécurité, en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Quelques instants plus tard, je survolai avec ma moto volante la région où vivaient mes amis. En m'approchant de Godric's Hollow, j'aperçus une épaisse fumée noire monter du village. J'accélérai. Plus je m'approchais de la maison des Potter, plus j'avançais en direction du nuage noir…« non, ce n'est pas possible ! » me répétai-je. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de doute : c'était bien de la maison de James que partait cette fumée âcre.

J'atterris brutalement et sautai hors de la moto. La maison était à moitié effondrée et de hautes flammes sortaient par les fenêtres noircies qui étaient encore en place. L'épaisse et irritante fumée dégagée par le feu montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et devait déjà atteindre une cinquantaine de mètres au bas mot, peut-être plus, je n'en savais rien, je n'avais pas l'esprit à ce genre de calculs. Il y avait plus urgent : tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être…D'un geste rapide de ma baguette, j'éteignis les flammes et me rapprochai.

Je grimpai sur les pierres brisées de la maison en ruines et traversai ce qui avait été un salon accueillant. Les murs encore debout étaient noirs, les rideaux en matière synthétique qui y étaient suspendus avaient fondu depuis longtemps et les meubles n'étaient plus que des squelettes de cendre. Je courus à travers les restes de la maison, affolé, désespéré et remuant toutes les pierres en espérant trouver un signe quelconque, un signe de vie, un espoir…

C'est en déplaçant un large pan de mur que je découvris James qui gisait comme désarticulé, la tête sur une pierre carrée et les jambes dans une position presque grotesque. Il avait les yeux ouverts, sa main droite encore crispée sur sa baguette qui avait été brisée en deux par un rocher pointu. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et me retins à grand-peine de vomir. Moi qui avais toujours été quelqu'un de fort, j'éclatai en sanglots, en serrant sur mon cœur le corps à jamais inerte de mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas à croire ce qui se venait de se passer, ce n'était pas possible…Comment Peter avait pu faire ça ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien vu ? Avions-nous fait quelque chose pour le pousser dans les bras de l'ennemi ? Peut-être bien que oui… « James ! Avons-nous été trop durs pour lui ? L'avons-nous ignoré ou trop moqué ? Bien sûr que c'est de notre faute…non de MA faute ! Je me suis cru trop malin et je l'ai sous-estimé…J'étais persuadé que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était le Gardien du Secret, en raison de l'image faible et craintive qu'il donnait. J'étais sûr que l'ennemi ne pourrait songer qu'à moi, parce que j'étais reconnu comme meilleur. Je me suis cru si fort, je pensais tout connaître et être capable et je n'ai pas vu le changement de Peter… »

Je serrai plus fort le corps le corps de mon ami contre moi. « Pardonne-moi, James ! J'aurais dû mourir pour vous et j'ai échoué…Mais je te promets, votre mort ne restera impunie, dussé-je y passer ma vie… » Je me relevai péniblement, lâchant à regret James et je repris mes recherches dans la maison en ruine, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice d'espoir ou d'une marque de vie…

Les larmes brouillaient ma vue quand j'atteignis ce que je supposais être la chambre de mes amis, au vu de quelques détails ça et là. Ici aussi, tout était dévasté. Un morceau de papier à demi calciné attira ma vue. Je m'approchai en tremblant et le ramassai. C'était un morceau d'une photo de famille que je reconnus immédiatement. Je m'en souvenais car c'était moi qui l'avais prise, un jour de printemps, quelques mois auparavant. James, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, souriait largement et tenait tendrement la taille de Lily. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe à fleurs, à la mode moldue. Dans ses bras, babillait et s'agitait le petit Harry, qui venait de fêter ses neuf mois. Lily riait car Harry tentait de saisir la médaille qu'elle portait à son cou. Le temps était au beau fixe, la nature reverdissait et mes amis étaient heureux. Ils avaient un avenir brillant, malgré la menace Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui était aussi le cas de tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Oui, malgré cela, ils n'avaient pas de crainte pour l'avenir et pour leur fils…

A présent, il ne restait même pas la moitié de la photo. Le coin de ciel encore visible n'avait plus la couleur bleue de jadis, comme si la photo avait réagi aux événements récents. Sur la photo, n'apparaissait plus James, envolé dans les cendres ambiantes. Lily avait disparu à moitié mais on voyait encore leur bébé en entier. Il était d'ailleurs le seul sur l'image à ne pas avoir subi les flammes. Son image avait commencé à noircir mais n'avait pas brûlé plus avant. La sensation ainsi produite par la photo était très étrange. On aurait presque dit que le bébé avait repoussé les flammes de la photo, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait résisté.

Rien, plus rien…Je m'effondrai à terre, la tête dans les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit, ou un petit cri, attira mon attention. Je me précipitai dans cette direction, et, en déplaçant par la magie des pierres et des pans de murs, j'aperçus le corps de Lily, sans vie mais avec une expression de sérénité sur le visage. Désespéré, j'allais me pencher sur elle quand je le vis, à quelques mètres de mon ami, gesticulant à terre : Harry. Il était en vie, par quelque miracle que je ne pus comprendre à ce moment-là, avec une étrange cicatrice sur le front.

Je ne pus le prendre dans mes bras à cet instant car je vis Hagrid arriver, envoyé par Dumbledore selon ses propres mots. Il ne parla pas mais entoura Harry dans une couverture et le prit contre lui. Je le suppliai de me le donner. En tant que parrain, c'était à moi de m'en occuper, c'était la moindre des choses à faire. Je voulais l'élever, pas seulement en mémoire de ses parents, mes meilleurs amis, mais parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était de moi dont il aurait désormais besoin. Dumbledore ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher cela car j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que le petit Harry était mon filleul et qu'il savait, malgré les quatre cents coups que j'avais pu faire à Poudlard, que je saurais l'aimer et l'élever de la meilleure manière qui soit. Non, le grand Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas m'empêcher m'occuper de mon filleul, à moins que… à moins qu'il ne me croie responsable du drame ! Personne ne savait que je n'étais finalement pas le Gardien du Secret des Potter, même lui, et il devait peut-être croire que je les avais dénoncés…Le cauchemar était de pire en pire, je ne me voyais pas la moindre issue. Non seulement un drame horrible était arrivé, non seulement mes amis avaient été tués par la traîtrise de Peter mais en plus j'allais peut-être être accusé…

Que pouvait-il me rester ? Que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais dans une situation pire qu'une impasse. Que n'aurais-je donné alors pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise farce, qu'un mauvais sort lancé par James ! Mais je savais trop bien, pour y avoir participé, que s'il avait fait des blagues énormes, lourdes quelques fois, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans l'horreur.

Non, je savais en fait ce qu'il me restait à ce moment-là : une rage terrible, incommensurable à l'encontre de ce traître de Peter. Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver par la suite, je devais le poursuivre pour venger les Potter. Que je risque Azkaban pour cette vengeance ou à cause des possibles soupçons sur moi, je n'aurai que cette idée en tête.

Jamais je n'avais supporté ceux qui se mettaient dans les faveurs des plus forts, jamais je n'avais supporté les lâches et ceux de la trempe de ma famille. Peter avait finalement allié les trois mais y avait ajouté la traîtrise auprès de ses propres amis, nous-mêmes, qui lui faisions confiance…S'il n'avait été qu'un lâche de plus, un anonyme dans la suite de Voldemort, je l'aurais détesté, j'aurais voulu l'éliminer ou le faire arrêter, mais il avait été bien au-delà en trompant notre confiance et c'était la traîtrise que je haïssais plus que tout.

Je finis par céder à Hagrid et le laissai emmener Harry, tout au moins momentanément, le temps de rattraper Peter pour venger James et Lily. Je n'avais pas le temps de contacter Remus. Je devais donc agir seul, atteindre Peter, et le ramener pour que justice soit faite et si jamais je n'y arrivais pas, alors je n'aurais d'autre choix que de faire justice moi-même…

Je laissai à Hagrid ma moto volante ; il me fallait surprendre Peter, ou du moins l'essayer car il devait se douter que j'allais le poursuivre. Ce moyen de transport était tout sauf discret et Peter, qui le connaissait bien, aurait entendu son bruit bien trop tôt. Je tentai aussi, par ce geste, de me convaincre que Harry serait plus vite en sécurité, emmené à son bord par Hagrid, mais je restais malgré tout persuadé que mon filleul ne serait en sécurité qu'avec moi. Hagrid et Harry s'élevaient dans le ciel quand je me mis en route sur la piste de Peter. Sous la forme de Patmol, je savais que je me fatiguerais moins et mon odorat serait décuplé, ma seule chance de retrouver ce maudit traître.

Il ne me fallut que peu d'heures pour le rattraper, une, deux heures ou à peine plus. J'aurais dû me douter, rien qu'en le voyant à cet instant, que tout n'allait pas se passer comme je l'espérais. Il paraissait comme transfiguré, très loin de ce qu'il était ou plutôt de ce qu'il montrait généralement. J'aurais dû me méfier, avancer prudemment mais je n'en fis rien et je fonçai vers lui. Il me regardait d'un air un peu fou, presque exalté et il se tenait droit face à moi et non plus courbé, les yeux baissés.

Je levai ma baguette vers lui et lui hurlai :

- Comment as-tu osé ? Tu n'es qu'un…

Mais il me coupa la parole en criant encore plus fort que moi. Il débita toutes sortes d'horreurs, retournant contre moi mes propres accusations ; il hurla et pleura de façon théâtrale que j'avais trahi mes amis, que je n'étais qu'un monstre et que lui, Peter, allait me faire regretter mon geste. Ce faisant, la rue qui jusque là était déserte, s'emplit de plusieurs personnes, probablement intriguées par ce qui était en train de se tramer.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix et que j'allais être obligé d'attaquer Peter devant tous ces gens, des Moldus sans aucun doute vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je levai alors rapidement ma baguette, sûr de moi, car Peter avait toujours été moins rapide en duel que James et moi.

Il hurlait toujours ses accusations pendant cet infime laps de temps où je levais mon arme, quand soudain, de sorts informulés que je ne reconnus pas sur le coup et que je ne pus prévenir, il enflamma la rue et tua plusieurs personnes, puis, avant que je puisse réagir, se trancha le doigt et se transforma en rat avant de s'enfuir rapidement. En l'espace de deux ou trois secondes, ou peut-être moins, il m'avait piégé à mon tour. Et j'avais été incapable de le prévoir …

_Quelle dérision…Je pense même me souvenir d'avoir ri après cela, d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, mêlé de chagrin, de haine et de colère. Les Aurors m'attrapèrent très peu de temps après. _

_Ainsi, depuis plusieurs semaines, je croupis dans cette geôle humide, à la place du vrai traître. Non pas que je ne mérite pas quelque chose : je me sens responsable. C'est par ma faute que James et Lily sont morts et ont laissé un orphelin. J'avais proposé Peter comme Gardien du Secret parce que je lui faisais confiance, et nous lui faisions tous confiance, d'ailleurs. Tout est arrivé parce que je ne l'ai peut-être traité pas assez bien mais surtout parce que je l'ai sous-estimé jusqu'au bout : d'abord parce que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que c'était lui qui renseignait l'ennemi, jusqu'au moment où j'étais sûr que je le vaincrais, après sa traîtrise. Sur toute la ligne il m'a piégé…_

_Cette nuit là, il m'aura tout fait perdre : mes meilleurs amis, une certaine insouciance qui me restait encore, la confiance dans les gens et ma liberté…Mais une chose reste en moi, que les Détraqueurs n'auront jamais : la certitude de mon innocence et quelque part, au loin dans le monde des Moldus, un petit garçon sur qui l'avenir va compter : Harry Potter. Pour lui, je sortirai d'ici et je retrouverai Peter..._


End file.
